Gracias Hermana
by Jessikon-chan
Summary: gracias a 1 viaje q realiza la hermana de EIJIIII conoce a alguien! esperen.. ryoma tb sale beneficiado! ryoxsaku? o ryoxoCC? who knows !
1. dE AlGo tEnIa kE sErViR

olas! soi Jessica y he escrito este fic, no con el fin de lucro... los personajes no me pertenecen (ia kisiera:P) pero no.. weno cree la historia con ayuda de mi amiita Carolina

Caro-Chan: ya era hora que me dieras credito!

Jessikon-Chan: lo siento carito ññU

Caro-Chan: uhh ¬¬' Bueno ya deja que lean la historia si?

Jessikon-Chan: esta bien! leanla amiguitos espero que les gusteeeeeeee

* * *

Eiji siempre necesitaba tener a alguien a su lado, y al enterarse que su hermana, la persona que lo habia acompañado desde pequeño, tenia que emprender un largo viaje… no se podia concentrar en los partidos, y cuando jugo con syusuke y perdio todos se sorprendieron.

Entrenadora: Eiji te pasa algo?

Eiji: Bueno entrenadora ando algo preocupado es que…

Entrenadora: Eiji solo debes concentrarte

Y se aparta rapidamente a detener a momoshiro y kahoru ya que estaban discutiendo. Syusuke era uno de sus fieles amigos y estaba dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que le pasaba

S: Eiji tienes algun problema que quieras comentar?

E: A decir verdad, si fuji… pero si te lo cuento ahora la entrenadora se molestara

S: que tal si luego del entrenamiento vamos a tomar algo?

E: Claro

Eiji andaba cabisbajo, necesitaba algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor, necesitaba a ALGUIEN… recien se daba cuenta que tenia la necesidad de estar con una chica, pero se sentia extraño (no es que sea g…a…y porsiacaso --U).

Acabó el entrenamiento y Eiji y Syusuke salieron por las bebidas.

S: Ahora si puedes contarme lo que te pasa, vamos dimelo

Eiji le contó lo que le estaba sucediendo, que se sentia deprimido, claro que no se atrevió a decirle que necesitaba a alguien porque le daba algo de vergüenza, porque.. no lo se.

E: Bueno Syusuke debo irme hay una liquidación y quiero comprarme unas zapatillas nuevas

Llegó a la tienda y sintió un aroma diferente… No le dio importancia y fue rapidamente a probarse las zapatillas.

Señor que atiende: Si en que lo puedo ayudar?

E: Quisiera probarme unas zapatillas

SQA: Pase porfavor, por aquí… Jovencito esta en el área de los dentrificos las zapatillas estan por aquí!

E: Ah si lo siento…

Se probó unas zapatillas, y le encantaron! Había una chica masomenos de su edad, él no se habia dando cuenta hasta que…

Chica: Konnichiwa! º disculpa podrías pasarme ese par de zapatillas que estan a tu costado porfavor?

Eiji volteó sin inmutarse, pero cuando vio el rostro de la chica se dio cuenta que era hermosa, simplemente hemosa

E: ¬

Chica: Se encuentra bien?

E: ññ si lo siento… -- y le pasa las zapatillas

Eiji se quedo observandola, tenia el cabello marrón claro, un poco más abajo de los hombros, ojos pardos, ella era delgada, una mujer muy fina y bella.

Eiji se preguntó si tendría oportunidad con ella.

E: vaya eres hermosa – dijo en un susurro

C: disculpa dijiste algo?

E: NO – dijo algo avergonzado

C: JEJE Bueno Creo que me olvide de presentarme, lo siento siempre lo olvido

E: N.. no.. h..a..hay… problem…problema

C: Me llamo Hiwatara Meia, pero puedes decirme Meia prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre

E: En serio? – dijo algo emocionado – a mi tambien me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre!

M: y… buendo pues, cual es?

E: Oh cierto :$! Me llamo Kikumaru Eiji

M: Mucho gusto

Meia tambien creía que Eiji era un buen muchacho, por lo pronto tenía que conocerlo.

E: Y viniste a comprar esas bonitas zapatillas? Te quedan muy bien

M: eee-… gracias nn! sip vine por eso y para comprarme un dentífrico porque mi hermana usó el mio.

Al salir esas palabras de su boca, eiji se puso muy triste ya que su hermana estaba fuera de la ciudad, y sabía que no la vería en un largo tiempo. Meia notó la tristeza en la cara de el joven kikumaru

M: Porque estas asi? Fue algo que dije?

E: es que mi hermana… es que…

Y no pudo evitar que le salgan lagrimas por los ojos, a él generalmente no le avergonzaba llorar frente a cualquier persona pero esta vez quería demostrarle a Meia que era un hombre fuerte, asi que decidió huir

* * *

wiiiiiiiiiu que creen que pasara? meia se olvidara de el? Eiji no querra verla mas? que pasaraaa? io tampoco lo seee! jeje mentira si se

China-Chan: weee q monse

Jessikon-chan:de donde rayos saliste? se que te gusto mi historia admitelo

China-chan: sii estubo chevere

Bueno amiitos espero que me dejen reviews porfasssssssssss para inspirarmeee gracais :D


	2. me atrevere?

ahora solo tengo que decir leanla porque esta muy tiernaaa pliz dejenme reviews diganme que opinan!

* * *

Meia penso que eiji venia a comprar frecuentemente asi que le preguntó al señor que atiende si tenía alguna información sobre eiji.

SQA: si, viene frecuentemente, una vez pidió delivery, espere buscaré su dirección.

M: Muchas gracias

El SQA le dio su dirección y Meia decidió que iría a la casa de eiji el dia siguiente, sabado por la mañana

DING DONG----

Eiji estaba en pijama y bajo a atender la puerta en pijama y con su osito de peluche.

E: Si quien es? – mientras abria la puerta

Meia estaba parada detrás de la puerta, vestida con una falda muy corta y una blusa que resaltaba sus atributos. Eiji simplemente se quedó sin palabras… luego de quedarse observandola, recordó que él estaba en pijama y con su osito!

M: Que tierno te ves con pijama y tu osito! Kawaii!

E: nnU me da un poco de vergüenza

M: No tienes porque, realmente te ves bien jajaja

E: Te burlas de mi? Jeje quieres pasar?

M: eeee, claro – dijo algo nerviosa—no hay nadie en tu casa?

E: nop..

M: esta bien

Eiji dejo que meia pasara y vió lo bella que era (otra ves ¬¬) cerro la puerta y le invito una bebida

E: Meia me puedes decir porfavor porque viniste?

M: vine porque queria saber porque huiste en la tienda

E: Ah lo siento es que estoy un poco sensible ya que mi hermana se fue de viaje y la extraño mucho

Meia penso QUE TIERRRRRRRRRRRRRRNOOO

E: Es que solia ponerme asi yo tambien cuando usaban mi dentífrico…

Cuando fue a darle la bebida se dio cuenta que Meia estaba abrazando al osito de peluche.

E: Sabes algo? Tenemos muchas cosas en común!

M: En serio?

Mientras Meia estaba en la casa de Eiji se divirtió muchisimo, conversaron, se conocieron mucho, y ninguno de los dos se tardó en darse cuenta que se gustaban, pero no sabían como expresar sus sentimientos.

Pasaron las semanas y ellos seguían saliendo. Pasaron los meses y seguían saliendo. En el tennis, eiji se esforzaba mucho más y oishi lo había notado… siempre quería hablar con Eiji pero, este se iba muy rapido para encontrarse con Meia.

O: Eiji espera quiero hablar contigo

E: Lo siento syuichiroh, debo irme rapido, ete…. Debo llegar a una liquidación

O: Averigüé en todas las tiendas y no hay ninguna liquidación hasta después de 2 semanas, Eiji a donde vas tanto?

E: Bueno syuichiroh, la verdad es que…

OISHIIIIIIIIIIIII zZzZzZzZ usaste mi toalla? zZZzZzZzZ¿?

O: Eiji, debo correr, o kahoru me matara, pero sabes esta conversación no se ha acabado…

Eiji estaba tarde para su encuentro con Meia asi que fue corriendo lo más rapido que pudo…

E: LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

M: No te preocupes eiji kawaii no te espere tanto

E: ah no? Me alegro

M: Ven vamos a sentarnos

Ese día habian muchas tensiones, los 2 lo podían sentir, quizas ya era tiempo de decir lo que sentian… se atreverian?

* * *

weee kien sabe? porfas reviews criticas, lo q sea :D graias 


	3. Esta ves sin interrupciones

E: Meia tengo que decirte algo – y la tomo de las manos

M: SI? – dijo emocionada, nerviosa y sonrojada

E: Vamos saliendo hace muchos meces, asi que queria decirte… que….

M: sii? Vamos eiji kawaii puedes decirme – ella decia con los ojos muy brillantes

Eiji estaba apunto de decirle todo lo que sentía a Meia y en eso…

R: AHÍ ESTAAA!

E: eh?

R: Vamos momo, ve por el

E: Òchibi que haces aquí? Momo tu tambien?

R: Momo me obligo a venir… es que mañana es tu cumpleaños y momo queria decirte que mañana te haremos una…

M: shh – tapandole la boca a ryoma – queriamos decirte que mañana tienes que ir a la biblioteca luego de las prácticas de tennis

E: Claro – dijo algo confundido

M: Y quien es ella tu novia?

Tanto eiji como meia se sonrojaron y mucho

M: Vaya si es linda que suerte la tuya… la chica que me gusta aún no me hace caso TT

R: Ya momo vamonos se nos hace tarde!

E: Adios Ochibi ya te conseguire a alguna chica

R: Callate Eiji

Eiji se quedo pensando para que lo habrian buscado? Le harian una fiesta sorpresa? Pues quien sabe! Luego recordo lo que estaba apunto de hacer

Tomo a meia de las manos otra vez pero el coraje se habia perdido, lo unico que alcanzo a decirle "eres hermosa"

M: Gracias – dijo algo decilucionada – eiji yo si tengo que decirte algo…

Y SE ACERCO UNA MUCHACHA DEL AÑO DE RYOMA

Chica desconociada: Disculpa meia puedes venir porfavor?

E: la conoces meia?

M: siiii! Es una de mis mejores amigas, es menor que yo pero aun asi es mi amiga, esta en tu escuela, se llama Hitomi! Esperame aquí si?

E: claro

S: Meia vamos a organizarle una fiesta sorpresa a eiji, tu novio

M: NO ES MI NOVIOOOOOOOOOOO

S: lo sera bueno mañana sera a eso de las 6… no faltes esta bien?

M: Claro que no ñn

Hitomi se fue…

E: parece que ya le encontré alguien a ochibi

M: jajaja

E: Y que te dijo esa pequeña?

M: nada importante, eiji debo regresar a mi casa… me acompañas? Sii? Di que siii?

E: Cuando te he dicho que no?

M: se sonrojo – q kawaii

Eiji la tomo de la mano cuando estaban caminando y Meia se sonrojo muchisimo, pero acepto la caricia de eiji. Llegaron a su casa y Meia para demostrarle una muestra de afecto le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo

E: vaya…

M: adios!

E: nos vemos!

AL DIA SIGUIENTEEEE

Oishi: Eiji ahora siii!

E: rayos aquí vamos otra vez

O: eiji no emos tenido tiempo ni de practicar en que andas tan ocupado me puedes decir?

E: Es que… bueno te lo pensaba decir hace tiempo pero

O: DIMELO!

Momoshiro: OISHI KIERO HABLAR CONTIG – dijo algo enojado

O: no puedo ahora

M: es importante

O: vaya esta bien

Mientras momo le contaba a oishi sobre la fiesta sorpresa de eiji que era ese dia! Eiji aprovecho para escapar y conversar con Ochibi

E: ochibi te consegui una novia!

R: Callate eiji

E: asi me lo agradeces! ¬¬'!

R: tss

E: En serio es linda, es decir no es que me guste pero para ti esta bien, aun es una pequeña como tu!

R: Eiji vas a hacer que te golpee

E: tranquilo ochibi

ACABo el entrenamiento y eiji fue a la biblioteca… ya saben lo que tiene que pasar nooo?

cuando regresó a su casa abrió la puerta y encontró a todos sus amigos! Se emocionó muchooo

Todos: SORPRESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

E: wiii que lindo una fiesta sorpresa muchas gracias amigos!

Momo: Bueno que comienze la fiesta --- mientras ponía musica

R: Hey eiji vino la chica que me encontraste—dijo en un tono burlon ya que no la habia visto

M: AHH Con que ryoma quiere tener una novia – mientras le daba un coscorrón

R: ME HACES DAÑO MOMOOOOOOOOO (mexicano)

E: bueno creo que Hitomi esta ahí, al costado de esa chica, se llama frikis-san, y la otra Shiiory anda saludala

R: JA ni lo pienses

Cuando ryoma voltio a ver se sonrojó porque le pareció muy linda, a decir verdad las 2 chicas le parecieron lindisimas, pero prefería a Hitomi, ni loco la iba a saludar, le daba mucha vergüenza.

Eiji estaba buscando a Meia, no la veia por ningun lado, pero ya estaba decidido que cuando la viera se le declararía… lo haria?

* * *

reviews para la inspiration:P q creen que pasara? que quieren que paseee? ryomaxoCC? que pasaraAA? reviews amiitos plix 


	4. syuichiroh mi amigo?

Ola amiitos... regresé con un nuevo cap!

Frikis-san: jessikon apresurate y deja que los demas lean!

Shiory azuka: sii jessikon!

frikis-san y jessikon-chan: krlita? amiita! hace tiempo que no te veiamos TT --gritaban las 2 lokits

Shiory azuka: bah no es para tanto¬¬' bueno ya kiero leer:D

Jessikon chan: hai! esta cheere :D

* * *

M: EIJI AHÍ ESTAS ññ

E: Ahora si no quiero nada de interrupciones, ven

M: que?

E: solo sigueme –la tomo de la mano—y la guio hasta su cuarto

Le tomo las manos, muy nerviosos sonrojados y emocionados los dos, eiji le dijo….

E: Meia vamos saliendo hace mucho tiempo, y solo puedo decirte que eres una chica magnifica y desde el primer momento sabía que tenías que ser mía, Te quiero mucho, no solo como amiga sino como algo más… quisieras ser mi novia?

M: Eiji…

E: QUE? –dijo algo miedoso pues temía el rechazo—algo anda mal?

M: Eiji, claro que quiero ser tu novia siempre lo quise ser, te quiero mucho eiji kikumaru , fui hecha para estar contigo eiji kawaii!

E: Meia te quiero mucho mucho

Eiji, como le gusta abrazar, abrazo a Meia por la cintura… se sentía tan bien, por fin terenla en sus brazos, sabiendo que era de él, por fin su novia. Meia se acercó lentamente hacia los labios de eiji dandole un beso… los 2 se sonrojaron luego de ese largo, lindo, tierno beso.

E: Mejor vamos abajo sip? Aceptarías bailar conmigo?

M: Claro que si!

Bajaron a la fiesta tomados de la mano y todos gritaban "AHH EIJI POR FIN!" "YA ERA HORA" todos lo felicitaban menos syuichiroh… algo malo le pasaba?

Mientras ponían una musica lenta, eiji bailaba muy intimamente con Meia, hasta llegó a besarla, oishi no pudo evitar irse… y se fue…

**MIENTRAS…**

Hitomi: Disculpa, podrías pasarme esa bebida?

Ryoma: porque habría de hacerlo? Tambien tienes manos no?

H: Vaya que descortez

Ryoma recien se dio cuenta que era hitomi con la que hablaba, se arrepintió de haberla tratado así.

R: lo siento, creía que eras otra persona – mientras le pasaba la bebida

H: JEJE no te preocupes

R: Oye no asistes a mi clase?

H: es cierto! Ya me parecias conocido!

R: ah –dijo en un tono muy neutral

H: juegas tennis cierto?

R: claro, juego muy bien deberias verme jugar –dijo presumiendose

H: CLARO! Jaja le dire a Meia que me acompañe porque sola, me muero de la vergüenza

R: Meia no es la novia de eiji?

H: si no son lindos juntos? La conosco porque de pequeñas éramos amigas y lo seguimos siendo nn Bueno un dia de estos ire a verte si?

R: claro –dijo avergonzado y se fue por otro lado

H: que chico para raro – penso

Ryoma se sentia raro hablando con esa chica… le caía muy bien, pero su corazón le indicaba a otra persona, quién sería? Él se preguntaba con frecuencia… sera esa chica de trenzas largas? La que me acompaña siempre y se preocupa por mi? Le comenzó a dar miedo pensar en eso asi que decidió comer un poco

Sakuma: Hola ryoma no te habia visto

R: ah hola

S: Ryoma… no olvides hacer lo que la profesora te pidio

R: que me pidio?

S: que recojas los cuadernos mañana a primera hora

R: ah me lo dijo a mi o a toda la clase?

S: a ti

R: y como lo recuerdas?

La chica de trenzas se sonrojo, era cierto… como era posible que lo recordara? Quizas hasta sentía algo por ryoma, no lo conocía mucho, pero pasaba casi todo el tiempo con él (por los partidos xsi), pero ella creía que era un poco tarde pues… ella lo había visto hablar con esa chica, según ella, hitomi era más guapa que ella, pero… eso de qué serviría si ryoma la preferiria a ella? Se quedó pensando

R: te hice una pregunta

S: ah si lo siento, --bajando de su nube—bueno, como me siento a tu lado, escuche a la profesora decir eso…

R: ah…

Sakuma ya no sabía de que hablar por él, e imploraba para que algo o alguien la salvara de esa situación tan incomoda… Entonces dos chicas muy lendas y HERMOSAS (cntentas?P) se acercaron a sakuma

Frikis-san: Sakuma ven, tienes que acompañarme!

S: a donde?

Shiory azuka: Eiji nos dejó ver a su osito y es … lendo!

S: si ya voy, nos vemos ryomaSSSS

R: bye

Cuando acabo la fiesta, eiij se despidió de su novia con un fuerte abrazo y un beso muy tierno que los hacia ver muy kawaii a los 2

Eiji estaba demasiado feliz como para pensar en otra cosa que no sea su novia linda Meia.

AL dia siguiente en la mañana:

RIIIING RIIIIIIIIING

M: alo?

E: hola meia soy eiji!

M: Vaya eiji hola como estas?

E: muy bien gracias, oye no quieres venir a verme jugar?

M: Suena perfecto! A que hora?

E: mmmm, a las 2 te parece? Luego vamos a tomar algo

M: Claro – dijo algo emocionada

E: Nos vemos adios

M: Adios te mando un besoo

E: oO! jeje adios

Meia decidió ponerse muy linda, ya que de verdad le gustaba que eiji fuera su novio, y no queria decepcionarlo U. Decidio ponerse una falda corta otra ves, color beige. Una blusa color rosa, supongo que ese es su outfit preferido ññ. Ya eran las 2, y meia estaba en las canchas

Eiji la saludo con un beso

E: mmmuaaaaa

M: muaaa (jaja)

Y alguen coge del hombro a Eiji, era……………… syuichiroh!

* * *

amiitos que creen que pasaran? recuerdan que el la feista syuichiroh estaba medio rarooo? ryoma se decidira por saku o por hitomi? cual es suopinion? reviews amiitos pliz para la inspiration como dije

frikis-san, shiory azuka, china-chan: siii! dejenle reviews a sta lenda chik cm nosotras!

Jessikon-chan: amiitas de donde salieron! las kiero muxoo

FS, SA, CC: jeeee!

JEssikon-chan: gracias a nekO-o y a tere-chan por su inspiracion.. gracias amiitos! cuidenc no djn de leer los capis si:D


	5. que desepción

Olas amiitos, sorry por demorarme en publicar este cap, pero algo paso con fanfiction y no se pdia bajar... weno aki sta!

CH-CH: jeeeeeka, el jueves no lo olvides! voi a tu ksita a ver POT

J-C: OBvio aunque estoi mal de mi badiguita TT

CH-CH: Pues te mejoras porq no awanto mas para ver POT! hasta el cap 79!

frikis-san: YO LO VOI A VER EL VIERNES !

ChCHyJ-C: y estaaa?

FS:

J-CH: Bueno muxo palabrerio... mejor comenzaré con la historia.. los personajes no me pertenecn.. solo shiory azuka.. i frikis-san ToModAcHiS4e lkD!

AVISO IMPORTANTEE! --- Syuichiroh no es gay! solo que eiji ya no le presta atención como lo solía hacer.. aparte extraña a su amigo.. es normal verdad? lo siento si ofendi a alguien haciendo que syuichiroh se vea gay! pero nofue mi intencion TT sorry !

* * *

E: AH hora syuichiroh, ella es mi novia Meia, lamento no haberte hablado de ella antes nnU 

O: Ah! Con que era por ESA que no venias a practicar conmigo cierto?

Eiji creyo que su amigo de toda la vida se pondría feliz al enterarse que estaba enamorado de Meia, pero no fue así, fue todo lo contrario…

O: Eiji tu y yo debemos jugar un partido para ver con quien pasas más tiempo, con ESA o conmigo

E: No le faltes el respeto a mi novia si, no voy a jugar un partido contigo

M: Vamos eiji hazlo, no hay problema.

E: Si eso es lo que quieres, esta bien

O: --algo furioso—y vas a jugar conmigo o no?

E: Si, pero solo hasta los 5 puntos.

Eiji iba ganando el partido, Meia estaba muy emocionada, pero cuando eiji anotó el 4to punto y syuichiroh iba solamente 2. Oishi se enojó demasiado y le tiro una pelota a la cara de Meia.

E: SYUICHIROH QUE HAS HECHO? xX

O: YA acabe aquí, puedes irte si deseas –y el se quedaba parado viendo a Meia con cara de odio—

E: jamas te perdonare oishi

O: bah (en el fondo estaba triste pero no lo podia demostrar)

E: Meia estas bien?

Oishi seguia parado ahí, no se movió ni un centímetro, viendo conodio a Meia.

M: si eiji no te preocupes, creo que debo volver a casa

E: te acompaño si?

M: Creo que es mejor q no lo hagas –dijo algo asustada y decepcionada

E: O.o pero porque?

M: Solamente no lo hagas

Eiji se iba a despedir con un beso y

M: tampoco creo que eso sea buena idea… --y se fue corriendo—

E: Oishi no puedo creerlo de ti –y se va a su casa—

Al dia siguiente en la escuela…

Ese dia no habia practicas, ya que la entrenadora tenia que hacer unas cuantas cosas… Ya era hora de salida, pero antes los de seigaku se reunian a comer

M: ya era hora, hay que comer –dijo momo mientras comia con muchas ganas-

R: me averguenzas momo, come un poco mas lento

M: Dejame en paz, oye tezuka que te pasa?

T: mm nada porque lo preguntas?

M: no lo se, te veo más alegre de lo normal… a decir verdad te veo alegre

T: no pasa nada

M: conociste a alguien en la fiesta verdad?

T: de que estas hablando—dijo intentando ocultar su sonrojo

Tezuka de verdad había conocido a alguien en la fiesta…

**FLASH BACK**

Frikis-san: Hola, disculpa pero que me presente así, pero eres titular de seigaku?

Tezuka: Si, por qué lo preguntas?

FS: No… porque quería conocer al capitán, me dicen que es muy kawaii (guapo, lindo)

T: en serio?—algo sonrojado—quiero decir… ah yo soy el capitán

FS: EN SERIO?—frikis-san se puso totalmente roja y dijo casi sin voz—mucho gusto…

T: Mi nombre es tezuka, normalmente no dejo que me llamen por mi nombre pero haré una esepción contigo…

FS: esta bien , mi nombre es Gomez Sandra, pero me puedes decir frikis-san, como todos ññ

T: claro

Momo: vengan ya vamos a cantar el happy! Hay que hacer una foto con todos los de seigaku… tezuka ven!

T: me llaman, nos vemos por ahí

FS: Claro ¬

Todos sabemos que tezuka es un hombre serio, pero frikis-san habia logrado entrar en su corazón, tezuka no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando… él? Enamorado? No estaba en sus planes… pero quizas, el enamorarse de una chica bonita y fina no sea tan mala después de todo eh? Tezuka decidió que era tiempo de conseguir una amiga… o quizas algo mas… y estaba casi seguro que… frikis-san era la indicada.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

S: Eiji que te pasa?

E: Bueno syusuke… todos… ME PELIE CON MI NOVIA TT—dijo mientras lloraba—

Todos: QUE? o.X

Eiji les conto lo que paso y todos se asombraron mucho… pero ya era hora de irse

M: Bueno me voy, mi mama me esta esperando –y se fue en su bici—

S: mi hermana me va a llevar adios, aparte, quedé en encontrarme con shiory azuka, una chica muy simpática y lenda que conocí en la fiesta de eiji…

K: Debo seguir trabajando donde mi padre adiós!

Kahoru: zZzZzZzZ –y se fue—

Uno a uno se fue, incluyendo oishi, que aun no le dirijía la palabra a eiji todos se fueron menos…

E: Bueno ochibi solo quedamos tu y yo cierto?

R: asi parece S

E: vamos te acopaño hasta afuera

R: No tengo opcion?

E: callate, ¬¬' no no tienes opcion

Iban saliendo, y Ryoma vio a Hitomi, y eiji a…

* * *

Bueno ya es ooooooooobvio a quien va a encontrar eh? pero weno, la cosa es... le hablara? el coraje no lo acompañará y se acobardará y no le hablara? Meia lo ignora? ehhhhhhh (H) esperense hasta el otro capi! reviews pliz! lkm amiitos gracias x la inspiracion 


	6. No me logro decidir r

Hey babys! jajajaj q miedo! estoi feliz noc porq! D año nuevo! yeee nuevas cosas... nuevos amores P! espero q les guste mi nuevo capi me inspire cn mi tomodachii qrida SANDRON! cn lidia tb! P shiory azuka siempre taras present en mi corazon! (parec q ubieras muerto q miedo!) txm! welveee! bueno leanlo porfa... bueno haré 1 ultimo aviso de suma imxtancia.. lo pondre en negrita para q toos lo lean

**LO SIENTO POR HACER VER A OISHI COMO GAY NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN; SOLO QUERÍA HACERLO VER COMO UN BUEN AMIGO PREOCUPADO.. PERO SE ME PASÓ LA MANO eh? BUENO LO SIENTO SI OFENDI A ALGUIEN**

* * *

E: Esa es mi novia que hago que hago TTU!

R: y me lo dices a mi ¬¬

E: No lo resisto

Y fue a hablarle, ella parecia un poco timida, rara esta vez, porque seria? Seria por fa vez pasada? Ella estaria dispuesta a terminar la hermosa relacion con eiji solo por eso insidente?

Que creen q pasara? Ahora lo averiguaran XD

E: Meia lamento lo que paso ese dia, pero en serio, no creas que un amigo mio va a hacer que acabe nuestra relacion verdad?

M: ….(

E: verdad? Meia responde porfavor

M: No se si estoy lista para hablar con tu amigo otra vez

E: no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, meia

M: Es que no sabes lo feo que se sintió, ser rechazada por el mejor amigo de tu novio! Es horrible…

Y lo abrazo muy fuerte con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras golpeaba el pecho de eiji susurrando

M: tonto… nunca te perdonaré…

Eiji sonrió, porque, todo ese tiempo que la conocía, sabía que eso significaba, que lo iba a perdonar… Él cogió la cabeza de Meia y la aferró a su pecho

E: te quiero mucho Meia, gracias por entender

M: Yo también

Y se quedaron abrazando todos lindos

R: OH rayos

H: No se ven lindos?

R: --y esta de donde salio?—ahh sii…--dijo sonrojado—

H: Ya era hora que se reconciliaran, cuando estaba con ella lo único que hacia era hablar de el -.-U

R: bah ese es eiji—dijo en tono neutral, como siempre ¬¬

H: acompáñame por una gaseosa si?

Ryoma no sabia que decir supongo que no le quedaba otra, y la acompaño a una de esas maquinas donde metes la moneda y sale una gaseosa

H: mm pediré una….

RyH: PONTA DE UVA!

Ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron, al presionar el botón también lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, y eso hizo que sus manos se tocaran, se sonrojaron aun más.

H: b…bu…bueno, vamos donde eiji y meia para ver que estan haciendo

R: de seguro siguen abrazandoce, conociendo a eiji seguro no la soltara –dijo en un tono burlon—

H: jaja de seguro

Fueron y ryoma no se equivoco, aun seguían abrazandos --U

H: vamonos meia?

M: me voy a ir con eiji, lo siento. Û

H: que buena amiga ¬¬, pensó— y yooo?

E: te puedes ir con el ochibi.. cierto ochibi'?

R: e…est….este…

M: no suena mal!

H: bueno

R: se baja la gorrita que lo hace ver tan kawaii—bueno

Ryoma luego de haber aceptado, no sabia que hacer, pues, no sabía si era a hitomi a la que quería o era sakuma… se sentía confundido, ya que nunca antes había sentido ese sentimiento…

E: Ochibi yo me voy por aquí con Meia – y la tomo de la cintura—

R: te lo pregunte?

E: bah ¬¬' cuida bien a hitomi si? Adios! – y abrazo a meia—

M: adios!

R: bye

MIENTRAS….

En el camino, mientras hitomi le hablaba, como siempre Ryoma no prestó atención a sus palabras, él veía a fuji con shiory azuka, que era muy linda.

Intentó acercarse con Hitomi para escuchar de lo que hablaban…

Ambos se veían contentos hablando en una cafetería… parecía que syusuke también había sido visitado por el hada del amor. Ryoma no quería nada con Shiory azuka… él quería algo con (...aún no se decidía…) Más allá, hitomi seguía hablando, parecía como si no le importara que ryoma no dijera ni una palabra, ó que no respondiera ninguna de sus preguntas… Ryoma logró ver a tezuka con una chica muy simpática y delicada, era frikis-san, ryoma se asombró… "hasta el capitán de seigaku, que parecía un hombre tan reservado, tenía algo con una chica, mientras yo… no puedo decidirme".

H: Ryoma estas bien?

R: ehh, si… lo siento pero no puedo seguir acompañándote

H: que? Porqué?

R: simplemente tengo que irme hacia otra dirección, debo pensar

H: eh? Oo

R: lo… lo siento, adiós

Y se fue rumbo a otra dirección, regresó a las canchas de tennis, pero al volver tubo que volver a ver a tezuka con frikis-san, y a fuji con shiory azuka, eso le dolía pues se sentía incapaz. Porqué sería tan bueno en el tennis y tan desastroso para el amor?

R: Por fin en las canchas

Sakuma y Hitomi: RYOMA AHÍ ESTAS!

Los tres pequeños se sorprendieron… era posible? Pensaba ryoma… tener que decidir en ese momento? No estaba listo aún

S: ehh, ry…ryoma tenías una reunión con Hitomi, yo lo…l... lo siento –y se fue corriendo muy sonrojada…

H: ahhh que chiquilla para fastidiosa –dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de ryoma

Ryoma no sabía que hacer, quizás era sakuma la que había conquistado su corazón, pero como decírselo a Hitomi sin que salga herida?

Hitomi se apoyó en el hombro de Ryoma, él no hizo nada… qué podía hacer?

Luego de estar un buen rato sentados ryoma se atrevió a decir

R: Me tengo que ir adiós

H: adiós nos vemos mañana

En su casa pensó, en cómo decirle a hitomi que la persona que quería era sakuma, bueno, él ni siquiera estaba seguro… pero estaba casi seguro…

Nanjirou: Ryoma que te pasa? Estás distraído…

R: …

N: Ryoma te estoy hablando!

R: lo sé, por eso no te respondo…

N: Hay, que hijo para tonto…

R: --

Ryoma decidió echarse en su cama a pensar, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo, se quedo dormidito con karupin (N/A que bella imagen! Imaginenseloo! LO ESTAN IMAGINANDO? IMAGINENLOOO –lo siento--)

EN EL COLEGIO, EN EL RECREO, DONDE TODOS LOS DE SEIGAKU SE REUNEN…

Tezuka: vaya que ayer fue un buen día

Momo: uh y desde cuando te oigo decir eso eh?

T: ehh yo no dije nada –volteo la cara para que no vieran su sonrojo—

E: shiii! Ayer fue lindo! A excepción de algunas cosas que pasaron anteriormente—dijo dirigiéndole la vista a syuichiroh

R: …

M: Ryoma que te pasa? Estas muy callado… no tienes algo que contar?

R: no momo, no pasa nada. No hay problema

E: estoy tan enamoradooooo

Todos: U.U

Oishi aun no le dirijía la palabra a eiji….

S: mi nueva amiga Shiory azuka es lo maximo ññ

Todos: AMIGAAA?

S: sii solo es mi amiga . (aun me falta conocerla… pero creo que quiero algo mas )

Momo le dijo algo al oido a eiji vamos a comprobar si a syusuke le gusta Shiory azuka esta bien?—no es obvio?—quiero estar completamente seguro!—esta bien! Dime el plan--

E: Syusuke ella no es Shiory azuka?

Syusuke fuji abrió sus hermosísimos ojos azules… pero cuando lo hizo, no pudo ver a la persona que esperaba

EyM: definitivamente siente algo por ella

S: no esta—dijo algo molesto—malos

M: lo siento, queríamos comprobar si te gustaba, así como ryoma y la chica de su año

R: cállate momo, deja de decir tantas estupideces—y se fue

M: y este?

Acabó el recreo, y todos regresaron a sus respectivas aulas. EN LA AULA DE RYOMA----

H: RYOOMAA!

R: Hola hitomi…

Se había creado una cierta rivalidad entre Sakuno y Hitomi, por ryoma por supuesto… Ryoma no sabía nada de eso…

H: --vió que sakuno iba a entrar al aula y decidió hacer algo muy malévolo, pero placentero para ella—Ryoma espero que no estés mal… ayer no me dejaste en mi casa—y lo abrazó

R: --no sabía que hacer, estaba apunto de liberarse de los brazos de Hitomi, pero justo…

S: Ryoma-kun!

Dijo sakuno… hasta que vió a Hitomi abrazando a Ryoma… ella se fue corriendo, lo más rápido que pudo

R: No! Sakuno no es lo que tu piensas!

Porqué le salían esas palabras de la boca? Nunca antes le había pasado

H: --agarrando fuerte del brazo a Ryoma para que no escapase—No pienses en ella! Piensa en mi…!

R: Pero……………………..

* * *

CH-CH: Wi espero que ryoma le diga que kiere a sakuno! esa hitomi, al comienzo me caia bien.. pero luego 8;8 ia no

J-C: Hay china chiiiiiiiina! era wena gent... solo q los ojitos de ryoma la hipnotizaron ¬ Espero que se hayan imaginado a ryoma y al byo d karupin durmiendo.. 1 pregunta para todos... ryomita tiene 1 hermanastro llamado ryoga? porfa si pueden respondanmee! U un nuevo cuñado! no mentira io solo kiero con eiji! es mio asi que no lo miren mucho

CH-CH: hablaste demasiado

J-C: Mil disculpas O nos vemos luego tomodachiis reviews pliZ:D


	7. que dificil r

Amiitos! losiento x la demora! gracias por sus reviews! natta no olvides que te voi a invitar a mi boda con eiji eh? saludos a kenshin xD bueno leanlo porq mi ff ta wneo :) se lo dediko a mis tomodachiis queridas las adoro TF4E!

* * *

H: pero que? Acaso ibas a decir algo? Me estas rechazando?

R: Si, quiero decir… Bueno en realidad si, a mi me gusta otra persona

H: tengo derecho a saber quien es ella verdad?

R: en realidad creo que…--y se va corriendo—

Ryoma fue detenido por el profesor que entraba al aula, justo para comenzar a hacer clase

Profesor: Ryoma a donde crees que vas pequeño? Regresa a tu asiento

R: Ehh, ehh—él era malo inventando excusas, la ultima excusa que hizo fue diciendo que tenía que ayudar a una mujer embarazada, pero esta vez, tenía que esforzarse—Yo… yo dejé mi maletín en el patio…

P: Yo veo tu maleta en tu asiento Ryoma, no trates de engañarme

R: No, es en serio, olvidé mi maleta donde está mi ropa para cambiarme—en realidad estaba en el cuarto de deporte, pero Ryoma necesitaba buscar a…

P: Bueno, supongo que estás diciendo la verdad… hazlo rápido

Ryoma se sintió aliviado, y salió corriendo del aula en busca de Sakuno (ya era obvio no?) Cuando salió al patio, el piso estaba mojado, parece que había llovido anteriormente, salió corriendo, intentando no resbalarse por el piso mojado. Ryoma logró ver a Sakuno sentada en una mesa que había en el patio. Él intentó alcanzarla, pero cuando ella vio que él se acercaba decidió correr… al intentar eso, hizo que se resbalara, pero por suerte Ryoma la cogió de la cintura y la atrapó antes de que su delicado cuerpo tocara el suelo.

S: Cómo es que te puedes preocupar por mi, estando con Hitomi?—mientras quitaba las manos de Ryoma de su cintura

R: Tú no entiendes… ella y yo… no… yo no la q…

Y la voz de un mayor interrumpe a Ryoma. Era un profesor, no de su clase.

Profesor: Pequeños, se puede saber qué hacen aquí en horario de clase? Porqué no están su aula?

RyS: ehhh

P: Tranquilos, no tienen que decirme porque están aquí pero, los tendré que llevar a dirección.

S: Queeeeeeeee?—dijo aterrada, temía por su reputación en los estudios

P: Tranquila jovencita—dijo al notar que ella estaba algo pálida—sólo los escoltaré hasta su aula.

EN EL AULA

Profesor de su clase: Qué pasó Ryoma? Sakuno tienes algo que decir?

RyS: ehhhh

PDSC: Ay niños, tan solo tomen asiento por favor.

El profesor continuó con su clase. Ryoma tenía la necesidad de terminar de hablar con Sakuno, así que decidió escribirle una nota. Cuando la nota llegó a las manos de Sakuno, vio que decía:

"Sakuno, podríamos encontrarnos en la cafetería Ja-PaN como a las 4…? Luego del entrenamiento, por favor… necesito hablar contigo---Ryoma"

Sakuno se sorprendió mucho, no era cosa de todos los días recibir una nota de Ryoma. Se emocionó un poco, pero al recordar a Hitomi abrazando a Ryoma, lo único que hizo fue guardar la nota en su bolsillo sin darle respuesta alguna al príncipe. Ni siquiera una mirada…

Ryoma se preocupó un poco, pero siguió prestando atención a la clase

A LA SALIDA

Como siempre los titulares de seigaku se reunían antes del entrenamiento.

T: Hoy hay entrenamiento, no lo olviden!

Syusuke: Qué? En serio?

T: Si, porqué? Hay algún inconveniente?

SF(syusuke Fuji): siiii! Le dije a Shiory para ir a la cafetería en unos minutos… mejor la llamo para ir luego del entrenamiento

E: ochibi estas bien? Te noto preocupado

Ryoma estaba nervioso… Iría Syusuke a la cafetería Ja-PaN? Qué acaso no era suficiente tener que decir sus sentimientos? Tenía que hacerlo con un amigo en la mesa de al lado?

E: o´chibi te pregunté algo

R: ahh, no pasa nada, no hay problema

M: Hoy jugaré contigo kawamura mejor prepárate…

K: JAJA lo dices en serio? Mejor prepárate tú!

Kahoru: ZzZzZZ me voy a calentar

K: voy contigo!

M: JAJA ese kawamura es muy débil sin una raqueta

T: Syuichiroh me llamó ayer y me dijo que no vendría porque esta enfermo

E: Está enfermo? Que le pasó?—dijo preocupado

SF: No te habías peleado con él

E: es cierto… pero es mi amigo

T: No es nada grave eiji, respira

SF: Tezuka acabas de hacer una broma?

T: Estas loco—dijo poniéndose serio otra vez—vamos a las canchas quieren?

EN LAS CANCHAS

K: ARDE ARDE QUEMA

M: Tranquilo kawamura me vas a hacer daño!

E: Ochibi te estas debilitando!

R: Eso es lo que tu crees—lanzando un tiro muy difícil de responder

E: Pensar en Meia me llena de fuerza—devolviendo la pelota como si nada

R: Cállate eiji me da ganas de vomitar

E: Ochibi cuando te llegue el amor te quiero ver!

R: JAJA—anotando un punto

E: rayos ¬,¬'

T: Entrenadora Sumire, ya derroté a Kahoru, puedo ir a mojarme la cabeza?

K: zzZzzzZ—golpeándose la rodilla (sandrón no me mates!)

Entrenadora Sumire: Aún falta para el descanso tezuka

T: Por favor.

ES: Esta bien, aunque no veo la necesidad, el descanso es en unos minutos, pero ve si quieres, de todos modos tengo que conversar con kahoru

K: zZzzZ

ES: Kaoru sígueme

Tezuka fue a mojarse la cabeza, se sacó los lentes (N/A: se le ve totalmente igual con lentes que sin lentes… cosa que es diferente con inui sin lentes no frikis-san y shiory?) Se mojó la cabeza y volvió a ponerse los lentes, estaba apunto de regresar cuando escuchó un AYUDA! Y fue corriendo a ver quién estaba en problemas

T: Qué pasa? Frikis-san eres tu?

FS: Tezuka que sorpresa! -, quiero decir… ayúdame por favor

Chico malo: Ehh quién es este eh? Tú no vas a hacer nada con la chica, ella se metió en problemas, ella sale de sus problemas esta bien?

T: Frikis-san los conoces?

FS: Nunca los había visto, yo solo pasé por aquí para verte jugar y comencé a decir que los de seigaku eran mejores que su escuela y me comenzaron a molestar TT

CM: Porqué no comprobamos lo "buenos" que son en seigaku? Te propongo un partido hasta los 4 puntos… él que gana se queda con la chica

FS: Queeeee? Me tomas como una cosa!

T: tranquila Frikis-san, voy a ganar por ti

FS: oh tezuka ---dijo algo hipnotizada por lo sexy que es tezuka (N/A jajaja)

Tezuka iba 3 puntos, y el chico malo iba 2… Tezuka ganó el partido… Cuando lo hizo, el chico malo dijo

-¡Puedes quedarte con esa cualquiera…!

T: Cómo la llamaste?—tirándole una pelota en la cabeza, haciendo que el CM se cayera

FS: Muchas gracias Tezuka!—dijo dándole un repentino beso en la boca, luego se sonrojó mucho y se apartó—Yo, lo siento

T: No tienes de qué sentirlo. No hiciste nada malo

FS: lo dices en serio?—sonrojándose aún más

T: si en serio—dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un abrazo

Se quedaron abrazados un par de minutos y luego recordó que seguían las prácticas de tennis…

T: Oh no… debo irme

FS: Ok tezuka no te preocupes, hablamos luego si?

T: si adiós—y se fue corriendo

ES: Tezuka porqué demoraste tanto?

T: Lo siento, me demoré porque…

K: zZzZ, Tezuka ven a jugar

T: Ya regreso entrenadora, sino kahoru me golpeará

ES: Y desde cuando le tiene miedo a kahoru? Seguro se fue porque no me quiere contar…

ES: Bueno acabaron las prácticas pueden irse a casa, no lo olviden, entrenen duro!

Todos: Si entrenadora.

Ryoma se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, se había demorado un poco, ya eran más de las 4… y a esa hora había citado a Sakuno, aunque ni siquiera estaba seguro si ella se presentaría, pero como se trataba de ella, valía la pena ir a ver si estaba allí.

E: Ochibi a donde vas tan rápido?

R: ehhh, tengo que… mi padre me llamó… adiós!

E: Ese chico es muy malo para las excusas ¬,¬'

Ryoma pensó: Al fin estoy aquí, tengo miedo de entrar, y si ella no está allí, que hago? Entro a tomar algo? Me voy corriendo? Bueno, que mi corazón lo decida… qué estoy hablando? Bueno no importa, voy a entrar…

* * *

Lo siento creo que me salio un tok largo el capi U,U bueno si alguien me puede hacer el gran favor de pasarme la pelicula de PoT porque estoi sufriendo porq overnet lo baja demasiado lento T.X alguien porfavor! gracias a todos por sus reviews son de muxa inspiracion para mi o bueno se me cuidan niños! dejenme reviews no lo olviden u los adorooo--- JeSsIkItA o jEsSiKoN cm kieran ;) 


	8. Chapter 8

q miedooooo! weno mis amoressssss!lo siento x no publikr.. pero osea kero mas reviews¬¬, weno d toas maneras no toi mui inspirada.. uds sabes el amor d vnaro avecs dsepciona i no da ganas d hacer naaAaDa! weno asi toi.. asi ke.. 100 (no 1000) disculpas a toiiiiitos :D c cuidan sip? aio

MiTsUkO


End file.
